


Cinnamon Syrup

by happywitch416



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Some friendship, based on real life, hair dye mishaps, silly games couples play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: After a girls night gone wrong at the palace, Rhena comes home upset that her hair is ruined. A demonstration of how it looks in the sun followed by a game of catch me if you can is enough to end her worrying. Or is it the kisses that do that?
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Cinnamon Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted cute fluff and attempted a plot point so I can whine about hair dye mistakes while making it less obnoxious. And the very real way someone you love can help you feel better about it.

Rhena's eyes rounded into dinner plates as Portia's hand went to her mouth as they stared into the mirror. "Nadia?" They both squeaked. 

Nadia shook the last of the water from her own hair, several shades darker than her natural color. It suited her Rhena thought before her gaze went back to the orange tabby monstrosity that was her own hair. "How do we-." She gave a vague wave of her hand. "How do you fix this?"

Nadia ran her fingers through it gently, inspecting the orange parts. "It survived intact. We will use my dye on it." She pulled Rhena from the chair. "Help me mix more, Portia?"

Muriel heard the door open and softly close, Inanna perking up. "Muriel?"

His greeting died in his throat, Rhena's eyes were red and swollen, dark rivulets down her neck. Her fingers were wrapped in the tail of the scarf that was wrapped around her head. Warg leaned against her, his usual blur of a tail still. He pulled her against his chest before holding her shoulders and looking her over. "What’s wrong?"

She sniffed. "We ruined my hair." He blinked several times. She blew out a hard breath. "Nadi's sisters sent these fancy hair dyes they found. Nadia's hair came out beautiful, Portia took one look at it and said no, and I-.” She took a deep breath. “looked like a tabby cat."

"And now?" He asked slowly. She sighed and pulled down the scarf. It was no longer tabby orange, but even with the dark dye, he could still tell where it had been the lightest, the darkest bits even darker than her natural hair color. "Looks like cinnamon."

A soft huff of laughter left her. "Nadi suggested bronze and Portia said syrup. It was supposed to be pink." Her eyes sparkled now. "Cinnamon syrup." 

Muriel grinned at, Rhena sometimes put more cinnamon syrup in her tea then there was tea. "There’s worse."

"Yeah." Rhena nodded. "Its very red in the sun." At his look, she pulled open the door and tugged him into the afternoon light. She flipped her head over and gave her hair a good shake. It glowed like a halo of dark fire around her.

Muriel's thumb ghosted across her cheek. "It suits you." 

"You are biased, my love." She brushed a kiss against his palm with a warm smile before settling against his chest before a laughing snort left her.

"What?"

She looked up at him with a wide grin and eyes sparkling. "If I’m cinnamon syrup now, does that mean you’ll eat me?" She darted away when he froze, giggling as she went. 

He sighed, trying to hide his smile, her smirk telling him he failed. He leaned against the side of the hut, a smirk of his own appearing. "You’ll have to come in eventually." It was a ridiculous game they played; dares and promises to catch me if you can and tickle fights. The laughter made it no less fun, especially when the winner took all. 

Rhena moved back towards him, a sway in her step that set his eyes roaming her from hips to wicked grin, the sun catching even more of the red in her hair until it glowed around her like a sun. She stopped just out of reach and made a big show of considering her options. "Can’t catch me that easy, I fit through the windows." He raised his brows at that, not missing her lashes fluttering against her cheeks, green eyes darkening as she caught her lip between her teeth, a perfect distraction. 

That didn’t slow him the slightest as he caught her, both of them laughing, his arms tight around her. She leaned back and nuzzled her head against his chin. "You always win." She whined playfully.

"Arms are longer."

"Mm." 

She turned to look up at him, his thumb brushing gently along her jaw. His lips were almost against hers when he spoke. "Winner takes all." He grinned at her half-laugh before going up on her toes and kissing him senseless, the hair fiasco long forgotten.


End file.
